


please don't be mad at me!

by Duskythesomething



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskythesomething/pseuds/Duskythesomething
Summary: some random self-insert angst/fluff :)completely unedited, written late at night!





	please don't be mad at me!

"Are you okay?" Several voices surrounded him all at once. Multiple pairs of hands hovered, a few touching the yellow sweater he wore every day, but he couldn't properly recognize the owners of the hands through his jumbled tears. It was all too much.

Okay, wait, he could work through this. He just needed to breathe. Just needed to... get... away from... all these people…

These people were his friends, who he knew by name and face and voice, but everything around him was too much. It was too bright, too loud, too confusing. He was small and lost in a place too big, but too filled with everything happening.

Suddenly, one of the pairs of hands was rougher. They grabbed him, hauling him to his feet for only a moment, before sweeping him off them. He was being carried in someone’s arms, and he contented himself to close his eyes and weep softly against their jacket. It was soft, and green, and familiar.

It was only minutes later that he was put back on his feet, but it felt like years. The other person gently took his hand in theirs, long fingers soft against his trembling ones, and lead him up a worn flight of stairs.

They were speaking…

“Dusk… Dusk? C’mon, you gotta talk to me here.” The voice slowly faded back into his head as they reached one of the bedrooms. He recognized the building now as the “boys” dorms, and the bedroom, presumably his companion’s.

Same said companion was guiding Dusk to a soft loveseat couch in the middle of the room, helping him sit. He parted his lips to say something, and a strangled noise escaped instead. He shook his head, sloppily wiping at his cheeks with the backs of his hands. His face was red and raw, hair messier than usual, and deep brown eyes filled with tears that just wouldn’t stop coming.

He tried again, weakly hiccuping, “Jared… Please don’t be mad at me..” The words blubbered pathetically from him, and he reached out suddenly to weakly grab at the taller boy’s jacket, desperately searching for security, which he was quickly given in the form of a tight embrace.

Jared shook his head, resting his chin on Dusk’s mess of hair, “Why would I be mad at you? I couldn’t be mad at you.”

Dusk sniffled, snuggling tightly against Jared, as if he could lose him at any moment, “Promise?”

“Yeah, I promise. You didn’t do anything wrong.” He smiled down at the sniffling boy, running a hand through his hair, fingers combing softly. He let Dusk cry into his jacket for a while, just holding him in his long arms and petting his hair.

Once Dusk’s sobs had stilled and quieted, Jared pulled back, peering down at the other boy. He brushed a hand against a tear-stained cheek, being given a wince and a grateful smile in response.

Dusk hiccuped again, “Thank you…”

“I only did what I would want someone to do for me. Are you gonna be okay now?” Jared was given a shrug, “Do you want to talk about it?”

A visible pause. The tensing of shoulders. A nod.

Jared stayed silent, pressing the other boy to continue his thoughts without a word. Dusk sighed, a hand reaching up to rub at the back of his neck as hot shame crawled down his spine.

He took a few moments, and a few tries, before finally getting the words out, “The bang reminded me of my dad slamming doors and breaking things.” Jared said nothing, and he continued in a soft voice, “He used to go out drinking all the time and then… he’d be really loud and wouldn’t care about how noisy he was being. Or when he and my mom would fight, he would slam doors so hard that they cracked and doorknobs had to be replaced, or that glass doors would shatter…” His voice trailed off, and he swallowed. Tears brimmed in his eyes again, and he shook his head, taking a deep breath, “The noise was behind me and I wasn’t expecting it and it was so sudden that I just, my body just couldn’t handle it.” Dusk finally concluded, his eyes glued to his hands positioned firmly in his lap.

“Don’t worry, those kids are probably still getting an earful and a half from PBG and Mai,” Jared assured him, chuckling, “Those two could not be stopped in your honor.”

“Really? PBG can’t be mean, though.” Dusk giggled softly, sniffling.

“That doesn’t mean he can’t be righteous!” Jared joined him in laughter, pulling the smaller boy close in his arms once more, and pressing a gentle kiss to the side of his head. Jared’s jacked smelled like ham, but it was comforting at this point.

Dusk shook his head in disbelief, “What even happened? I was too in shock to actually know what went down.”

“Some idiots knocked over a stack of chairs in the corner of the room. I guess they thought it was funny to scare everyone. Until the most precious boy in the world started crying, that is.” The sparkling boy flirted smoothly, earning him a smack on the arm.

“Oh, stop! I’m a literal mess, and you’re calling me precious?”

Jared nodded definitely, “You’re always precious to me. If I hadn’t been the one to take you away from the situation, you can be sure I would be right there with our friends giving those kids hell for hurting you.”

“Jared..”

“No, Dusk, listen. You’re important to me. I don’t always say it enough, or say it in the right way, but you are. Seeing you break down like that…” Jared paused for a long moment, searching his companion’s eyes, “it scared me.”

Dusk blinked at him in awe, lips parted as if he was going to say something. Instead of giving him that opportunity, Jared leaned down, stealing a quick kiss.

“I just want to do whatever I can for you. Let me do that, please.”

The smaller boy slowly nodded, a blush coating his face and ears. Jared smiled, a genuine smile, and the room seemed a million times brighter. He laughed, and a weight was lifted from the world. Dusk suddenly threw his arms around Jared’s neck, hugging him tightly like a koala, and sending them both tumbling to the floor in front of the couch.

He sat in Jared’s lap, happily snuggling against him, “Now what?”

Jared thought for a moment, biting his lip and waggling his brows, “Wanna play Magic?”

He was abruptly shoved, and he laughed. Dusk laughed also, feeling thousands of times lighter than earlier that day, “You’ll just beat me!”

“You’re right, but I could teach you!”

Dusk sighed grinning, “Fine, but you gotta let me win at least once! I’m playing your Elves deck!” He got up and ran to Jared’s desk, digging in one of the drawers and pulling out a box containing a deck of sleeved cards.

“Noooooo! Not my Elves!!” Jared whined from the floor dramatically, also getting up and dusting his clothes off. The wet patches on his jacket were already beginning to dry, and after a single sweep of his hand, his hair was messily perfect once more.  
Once they’d sat down on the couch, coffee table pulled close in front of them, decks set out and ready to be played, Jared pulled Dusk close in his arms, nuzzling him softly.

“I love you.~”

“More than Magic?”

“Mhmn.”

“More than DnD?”

“..Mhmn.”

“...More than Final Fantasy?”

A pained noise escaped Jared’s throat, but he nodded, “.....Mhmmmnn..”

He was rewarded with a kiss on the nose, “Good! I love you too, you massive dork.”


End file.
